Parking Violation
by Matt Perrett
Summary: Vegnagun is defeated and Tidus makes his triumphant return, but his reunion with Yuna is cut short by an unfortunate accident... A semi-sequel to my Final Fantasy X story "Warning: No Guardrails."


It was dark. For the first time in what felt like forever, Tidus was aware that it was dark.

A light streamed past his eyes, and he shifted unconsciously. He was aware of his body, curled up in a ball, and the warm, welcoming weight of the water surrounding him, enveloping him. It swirled around him as he stretched wide and long, banishing the last remnants of sleep in his system. He had slept too long, and now he was eager to experience the world again.

Kicking with an ease and grace born of years in the water, he swam towards the surface with youthful abandon, a brilliant grin plastered on his face. Finally breaking the surface, he gasped in a lungful of air, marveling at the feel, the taste, the smell of it. The sunlight was almost blinding, but he didn't care. He was _alive_ again. He existed!

Treading water automatically, he wiped his eyes clear and looked around. As he slowly turned to take in his surroundings, he discovered a familiar island behind him – Besaid. The beaches were empty, but that didn't stop him from grinning at the sight. Bringing his fingers to his lips, he whistled long and loud, the sound carrying over the water. It felt right, like a signal announcing his triumphant return.

There was no immediate response, but that didn't discourage him. He was back, and it felt like he had all the time in the world. He allowed himself to fall backwards, his eyes closing in bliss as he let the water support him. He floated there for a long moment, basking in the warm, salty ocean and the rays of the sun, then opened his eyes once more to gaze up at the clear blue sky. It was more beautiful than he'd remembered – maybe the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Except for Yuna, of course.

With a new sense of purpose, he pushed himself forward. Taking another deep breath, he began to breaststroke his way towards the nearby beach. When the water became too shallow, he pulled himself to his feet and walked through the surf. He couldn't wait to see her again – she'd know he was back. Hell, she was probably the reason he was back!

A deep, rumbling noise behind him caught his attention, and he turned to see what it was. An airship, one he'd never seen before – red and blue, with a long contrail streaming behind it. He looked up at it with open curiosity, admiring its bold design as it rapidly approached. It was coming in fast and low, and it was going to come close – too close, he realized a second later, panic creeping into his mind. It was headed straight for him – did the pilot know he was there – he had to move but there was no time—

Then it was dark.

* * *

Yuna leaped out of the Celsius and splashed down in the surf, her heart bursting with joy. Tidus was back! The Fayth had fulfilled their promise, and all her hard work had paid off! She couldn't wait to throw her arms around him and squeeze him so tight that he would never—

She glanced around, confused. Where was Tidus, anyway? They'd spotted him from the bridge, but now he was nowhere in sight. Where could he have disappeared to? "Tidus?" she called hesitantly, then louder. "Tidus! Where are you?" She heard the others touch down behind her, but she focused on her search, calling her lover's name urgently.

"Yuna." Paine's voice was cold, detached, and it made Yuna's blood freeze. She turned around slowly, fearfully to see her companions clustered around the Celsius' left wheel. With enormous trepidation she made her way over, the group parting to let her through. Looking down, she quickly covered her mouth to muffle a shriek of horror. It was Tidus, neatly sandwiched between the airship and the sand, face down in the water.

"He'll be okay, won't he, Yunie?" Rikku inquired anxiously. "I mean, he plays blitzball and everything!" She punched Brother in the arm, causing him to yelp in pain. "Don't just stand there, you dummy! We just need to move the Celsius and he'll be A-OK!"

"He has an airship parked on top of him," Paine stated in an irritated tone. "I don't think he'll be 'A-OK'."

Feeling the tears coming, Yuna spun around to flee the scene. Instead, she hurtled straight into Brother, who enfolded her in his arms. "It's okay, Yuna," he whispered, "let it all out. Brother is here."

Unable to hold back her pain, the ex-summoner burst into tears in Brother's chest, bawling like a child. "I never got to say goodbye!" she wailed. "Or hello!"

"I know," the pilot answered sadly. "I'm so sorry, Yuna. I never wanted this to happen."

"I went through so much to get him back – we all did!" sobbed Yuna. "How could I lose him again like this?!"

Brother's arms clenched tighter around Yuna's shaking frame. "You have to move on," he said firmly. "You can't let your grief overcome you."

Surprised by his words, Yuna pulled away slightly and looked up at him. "But it just happened five minutes ago!"

"Eh, that's long enough," Brother mumbled absentmindedly. Before she could protest, he put his hands on her cheeks and stared deeply into her eyes. "Listen to me, Yuna," he stated hoarsely, "you've spent too much time on this man. You have to get out there and live – live like there's no tomorrow! It's what Tidus would have wanted."

"But it hurts so much," the sphere hunter whimpered.

"I know it hurts," Brother continued, tears welling up in his eyes, "but life is hard sometimes, and we can't always be with the ones we love. You can't see this as an ending, because you will love again! Hold onto hope for a brighter future!"

Yuna nodded numbly, barely able to think straight. Weeping openly now, Brother crushed her into his chest again, their tears mingling.

Buddy shook his head at the scene, then turned back to the shock of blond hair sticking out from under the Celsius' wheel. "Man, who would've thought today would turn out like this?" he muttered. "This was a one-in-a-million shot right here."

"Yeah," Paine agreed cheerlessly, "only a master pilot or an idiot could've done it." A thought occurred to her, and her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Or both. Hey Brother," she called as she looked over her shoulder at the Al Bhed man, "are those tears of grief or joy?"

"Joy," the pilot murmured distractedly.

"What?!" Yuna exclaimed in shock, pulling herself out of his arms.

"I knew it," Paine declared as she stalked towards Brother. "You did this on purpose!"

"Wh-why would he do that?" Rikku asked, scared and confused.

Paine snorted disdainfully as she glared at the blond man. "What, did you miss his blatantly obvious, creepy crush on Yuna here?"

The realization slowly dawned on Rikku, but when it hit, it hit hard. "But they're cousins!" she blurted out.

"Actually," Buddy said, "it's not really creepy for Al Bhed." He considered the matter for a moment longer, then shook his head. "Wait, no, this is Brother we're talking about. It's totally creepy."

"Shut UP!" shrieked Brother.

Drawing her sword, Paine pushed Brother up against the wheel. "So why'd you do it?" she asked, putting the blade to the blond's throat. "Just couldn't miss the chance to have her all to yourself, could you?"

"Yes!" Brother exploded with a wild gleam in his eyes. "I did everything for her! I mastered her language, flew her all over Spira! She was starting to come around, I thought, but then she found that _sphere_!" He spit the word out as if it were something foul. "Then it was 'Tidus, star player of the Zanarkand Abes' all day, every day!"

"Brother..." Yuna whispered, rendered almost speechless by the outburst.

"'She'll get over it', I thought," the pilot went on, his tone desperate and self-mocking. "'How long can she chase a dream? How can she love a man who isn't real?' I was right here all this time, Yuna, but you never saw me! You looked right through me like _I_ was the dream!"

Taken aback, Paine unconsciously lowered her sword. His strength fading, Brother slid down the side of the airship. "I didn't mean to do it," he sobbed. "I was just going to give him a little scare, get Yuna close...give them a happy ending, you know? But then I saw him there, and my hands – they just _twitched_—" Brother broke down, unable to continue, and curled up in a ball in the surf.

Buddy was the first to notice the crowd of solemn, confused onlookers that had gathered while the Gullwings were otherwise occupied. He put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Come on, Brother," he said gently. "Let's go talk to Wakka and Lulu." Brother didn't respond, but he allowed Buddy to help him to his feet and lead him away.

Yuna watched the two men go, completely drained. She barely heard Rikku and Paine approach.

"Um, Yunie?" Rikku said hesitantly. "We nabbed the culprit, so, uh, mission accomplished, right?"

"You're not suggesting what I think you're suggesting, are you?" asked Paine sharply.

"She'll feel better if we do the victory pose!" Rikku insisted.

"I don't want to do the victory pose," replied Yuna emotionless, her arms hanging limp at her sides.

"Come on, Yunie," Rikku pleaded. "We can't disappoint our audience!"

Paine rolled her eyes. "Fine, let's get this over with," she snapped.

The three girls adopted their trademark YRP pose, with Yuna reluctantly taking her place at last. In the distance, they could faintly hear the crackle of lightning and a high-pitched scream of pain. As she held up her twin pistols, she listlessly stated, "This ending sucks."


End file.
